Attack of the Jedi
by Chi-Cho
Summary: What happens if Qui Gon survived? What if there is another padawan to be taken by Obi Wan? What conflict is there in the Galaxy?
1. Chapter 1

ATTACK OF THE JEDI Ok hi, um this is my first fan fiction so please bear with me here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own all of the characters in my fic so most belong to George Lucas And LucasFilms except for May-Lee and stuff. Enjoy, if you hate it review so I can see what I did wrong, if you love it then review so I can see what I did right! Padme  
  
^....^ means telepathic communication *....* means thoughts to themselves (....) means my opinion.  
  
Chapter I Attack of the Jedi  
  
Obi Wan rushed over to his dying master's side, "Master, please don't die, please." "Train the boy," Qui Gon managed to utter. The bond between the apprentice and his master increased dramatically as Obi Wan tapped in to Qui Gon's life force signature, channelling a portion of the pain to Obi Wan while he sent soothing healing energies to the waning Qui Gon Jinn. "Hold on master...... 2 months later......... "Hey Anakin, guess what? I've been excepted to become a Jedi!" cried May- Lee excitedly. "Wow that's great!" said Anakin, "Who's training you?" "Master Obi Wan Kenobi, have you heard of him?" "Oh yes, I hear he is really powerful," said Anakin politely, not really conscious of what he was saying. "Who is your master Ani?" "Qui Gon Jinn." "Oh cool!" said May-Lee enthusiastically. "May-Lee, time to go," called a distant voice down the corridor. "Well, all the best of luck to you May-Lee, may the Force be with you." " You too Ani." The young Anakin Skywalker, kind and selfless looked out on to the horizon of Coruscant, bustling with all species wondering what the future would hold for him. 10 years later....... The Jedi master stirred fitfully in his sleep, tossing and turning as his young apprentice stared into the blank black of space dotted with stars. *Master Obi Wan hasn't been sleeping well these last couple of weeks, I wonder what's on his mind* "Ahhhh!" cried Obi Wan as he arched from his bed in a cold sweat. "Master, you need to tell me what's wrong, it kills me to see you in this state." "I'll tell you when I'm ready young padawan." "Well it's a good thing you're awake anyway because we're almost near the end of the hyper-space to Coruscant." Said May-Lee, "I wonder who are the other two Jedi we are teaming up with to protect Senator Amidala." "We'll find when we get there won't we," replied Obi Wan. The Star Cruiser carefully flew into Coruscant's atmosphere, May-Lee stared out of the cockpit window in wonder. Usually when coming into a planet the surface would look green for the forest planets or blue for the ocean planets but Coruscant was grey and metallic covering every surface. And even most planets would look beautiful in the daytime but Coruscant look far better in the dark with its many lights shining. She hadn't been here so long it seemed strange to her. She slowly hovered the cruiser onto the docking bay as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine came out to greet the new arrivals. "Welcome Obi Wan and May-Lee, we have been expecting you," greeted the Chancellor, " the two other Jedi you are to work with to protect the Senator have already arrived." The Jedi Master and his apprentice quietly followed the Senator to the lounge where the two other Jedi were waiting. As Obi Wan and May-Lee entered, May-Lee recognised the padawan sitting in the chair with his arms crossed, "Ani!" exclaimed May-Lee happily. "May- Lee!?" said Anakin. "Wow after all these years, wow you've grown so tall," said May-Lee. "And you have grown much too," said Anakin, " in beauty I mean." May-Lee blushed a deep scarlet as she said, "Thank you Ani." While this was all happening Obi Wan and Qui Gon Jinn's eyes met in silence. "Hello Obi Wan, we haven't communicated since that decade so long ago on Naboo." "Yes I know ," said Obi Wan. At that moment Senator Amidala walks in." "Padme?!" said Anakin in sheer delight. "Anakin? My how you've grown!" said Padme "So have you," replied Anakin. "I'll always remember you as that boy who saved us on Tatooine," smiled Padme Anakin frowned in slight annoyance that she would only remember him as a boy. But he wasn't, not anymore. Then the Senator turned to the Jedi "I do not need protection!" she protested." "Please senator, you're not making our job any easier," said Qui Gon. "Do remember what happpened when you landed on Coruscant," reminded Qui Gon. "Fine." The Jedi sat around the lounge extremely tensed. "She blocked the security cameras to her bedroom Master," said Anakin "She is quite stubborn isn't she, she putting her life on the line here," replied Qui Gon.  
  
May-Lee had her mind focused at the Senator's bedroom. Suddenly her eyes widened, "I sense is too," said her master. The 4 Jedi ran into the room, Anakin jumped onto the bed, frying 2 intoxicating grubs. Meanwhile May-Lee spotted a hovering droid outside the window. Quick as a flash she smashed through the window hanging onto the droid, legs dangling as it took off. "Pardon me M'lady, please stay here where it's safe," said Anakin. "Obi Wan, your padawan is crazy," remarked Qui Gon. "She got there first," shrugged Obi Wan.  
  
The probe droid sped through Coruscant, trying to shake off the padawan. "Give it up assassin wannabe," smirked May-Lee. The droid seemed to understand and went speeding into a speeder. "AAAAAAHHHH!" cried May-Lee quickly pulling her legs up to avoid a fatal accident. As they passed a billboard an infamous figure fired at the droid. May-Lee mutely tumbled passed the depths of Coruscant, the site flashing passed her eyes.  
  
Ah, don't you just love it when the writer leaves you hanging on the edge of your seat for the next chapter?  
  
REVIEW REVIEW! And get something new in the next chapter!  
  
Signed Padme 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Attack of the Jedi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own all of the characters in my fic so most belong to George Lucas And LucasFilms except for May-Lee and stuff. Enjoy, if you hate it review so I can see what I did wrong, if you love it then review so I can see what I did right! Padme  
  
^....^ means telepathic communication *....* means thoughts to themselves (....) means my opinion.  
  
Coruscant speed furiously past May-Lee's eyes. *this is the end!* Right that moment May-Lee landed with thud on the cold metal of a speeder. She flipped over the open cockpit into the front passenger seat. "You couldn't have waited the least bit longer? My life was flashing before my eyes!" cried May-Lee "Sorry," said Anakin, "I had to find a speeder with the right speed capability, open cockpit and that awesome colour! (Oh Ani!) The Jedi Masters of the pair sat safely in the back passenger seat. Anakin took a steep rise to avoid a passing speeder while in pursue of the assassin.  
  
The chase drew on as the 2 speeders zipped through the busy skyline of Coruscant. As the assassin's speeder arrowed of into the gap of a narrow building, Anakin drove in the opposite direction. "Where are you going? She went the other way." Said Qui Gon. "I'm taking a short cut, I hope," said Anakin. Qui Gon settled back into his seat and sighed.  
  
Around a couple of buildings and down some alleys and right at that moment Anakin and the assassin swerved just at the right moment to avoid a fatal collision. The assassin quickly landed and retreated into a crowded nightclub. The padawans and their masters quickly followed only to find her no where in site. "We'll split up," said Obi Wan, "You two go and search." "Where are you going master?" asked May-Lee. "To have a drink of course."  
  
As the pair padawans left on orders, Obi Wan sat down for a drink. "A Conac and Jubliy Juice please," Obi Wan asked the bartender. As the bartender went to prepare the order an infamous figure sat down beside Obi Wan and said, " Would you like to buy some Cocaine?" The bartender sat down Obi Wan's conac and said, "You don't want to sale me that," and repeatedly the drug dealer said, "I don't want to sell you that." Then Obi Wan started to sip his drink but put it down and said, "You will go home and rethink your life." "I think I'll go home and rethink my life." The two padawans walked amongst the inhabitants of the nightclub, trying to identify the assassin with lightsabres ready at hand. "I can feel him," said May-Lee. "I can too," replied Anakin. *I can feel him but where is he?* thought May-Lee Obi Wan got up from his seat and cautiously wandered into the crowd of the nightclub. As the assassin lifted it's particle beam blaster to attack the unsuspecting padawan, Obi Wan Kenobi cuts him short by slicing his hand holding the blaster. The assassin fell to the floor in great pain. An eerie silence filled the room, music stopped, everyone froze. As Qui Gon ran in to drag the injured assassin outside Obi Wan gestured to the staring crowd and said, "Nothing to see here people, everyone back to their drinks."  
  
In the alley outside the nightclub the four Jedi stared down at the squirming assassin, "Who are you working for?" questioned Obi Wan. "Arrghh, aarrgh!" groaned the assassin. "Tell us!" said Anakin. "Anakin please, you'll frighten him," said Qui Gon "Sorry master," said Anakin. "Please tell us, if you do we can give you medical attention," soothed May- Lee. "JJJJJ..aannnn ..ngg..aaa..," that was all he was able to utter because at that moment he was dead. The Jedi turned up to the sky, to see a person clad in worn metal armour igniting its jetpack and disappearing over the building. The Jedi turned back to the dead alien. It had turned out it was a male, "A shapeshifter," said May-Lee Obi Wan knelt down and removed a tiny missile from the alien's arm. He lifted it to his nose and sniffed, "Extremely poisonous," he said.  
  
"Well dear if it isn't in the archives, it doesn't exist," said the archive librarian. "Ok, thank you for your help," said Obi Wan. Obi Wan cupped his chin, deep in thought. *I don't understand, Danga said it came from a planet called Kamino* "Master Kenobi, if you don't mind me so saying, what if somebody erased it from the archives?" suggested May-Lee. "But it takes a Jedi to..." But Obi Wan was cut short by May-Lee, "erase files from the archives!" she declared. "What about Count Dooku? He left the Jedi, he's politician and politicians aren't to be trusted. If it's him who has done this then maybe there's something there on Kamino that he doesn't want to be found." "Then we'll seek Master Yoda's guidance."  
  
"Anakin," addressed Mace Windu, "this is your first assignment and I want you to take it very seriously. You are to be Senator Amidala's bodyguard. You must protect her at all times. You two and R2-D2 will travel as refugees to Naboo. There you will stay in her house where you will stay and not leave it or go anywhere else." "Yes sir," said Anakin. "May the Force be with you," "And you Master Windu."  
  
Did you like that? If you did please review! If you didn't like it REVIEW!  
  
...What tension is still in the galaxy? What love will be forged? .......Can the Jedi restore peace and serenity to the galaxy?  
  
Find out in the next chapter of 'dum di dum da di!' Attack of the Jedi!  
  
Signing out Padme. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3....................Attack of the Jedi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own all of the characters in my fic so most belong to George Lucas And LucasFilms except for May-Lee and stuff. Enjoy, if you hate it review so I can see what I did wrong, if you love it then review so I can see what I did right! Padme  
  
^....^ means telepathic communication *....* means thoughts to themselves (....) means my opinion.  
  
Anakin stared at Padme as she and Dorme, her handmaiden packed her clothes for the trip. As Padme turned to Anakin, she could see his eyes suffixed on her, "Anakin please don't look at me that way," said Padme. "Why not?" "I makes me feel uncomfortable." As she and Dorme left with her luggage Anakin turned after them with a mischievous grin spread across his face and said, " Sorry M'lady."  
  
"Be careful Anakin, think before you act and remember what Mace Windu said," warned Qui Gon. "And may the Force be with you," he added. "You too," sighed Anakin.  
  
The senator, Jedi and droid boarded the ship that would transport them to Naboo.  
  
"Hey, we don't serve droids," said the man serving food. R2-D2 very disappointed wheeled back to the corner where Anakin and Padme sat eating their meal. "It must be difficult having sworn you life to the Jedi," said Padme, "Not being able to do the things you love." "Or not being with the people you love," added Anakin. "Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi." At that Anakin did not answer for he knew quite well there were to be no human attachments. Qui Gon's voice kept on running through his mind," A Jedi shall know no anger, nor hatred, nor love." "Ani what's wrong?" asked Padme "Ah, nothing." Beep beep bleep squeal went R2-D2 as he came back with no food. "AAWW that's ok R2, you didn't need to get me anything," said Padme as she patted R2 on the head. "Woo woo," replied R2  
  
"Well dear, if it isn't in the archives, it doesn't exist," said the archive librarian. "Thank you," said Obi Wan. *I don't understand. Dex said that the poisonous dart was used by bounty hunters. This certain one though was one that came from Kamino and the only bounty hunter on Kamino was Jango Fett* "Have you found it?" asked May-Lee as she strode up to her master. "No, not yet." "Master, maybe Kamino was erased from the archives. Maybe someone doesn't want something that's there to be found." "Yes, maybe we should seek guidance with Master Yoda."  
  
"Ah, thank you for paying us a visit Master Kenobi," said Yoda, "Class, greet Master Kenobi." "Good Evening Master Kenobi," the initiates said in unison. May-Lee came up to Yoda and bowed. Obi Wan crouched down and said, "Master Yoda I need help, I've lost a planet that..." Yoda shook his head, turned to his class and said, "Master Kenobi lost a planet, how embarrassing. Children, come around the projector," Obi Wan handed Yoda a disk that was inserted in the projector's drive which contained the star map for where Kamino is suppose to be. "Obi Wan, show me where your planet should be." Obi Wan pointed to a gap on the map. "Hhhhmmm," said Yoda. "Um, Master Yoda, what if Master Kenobi's planet was removed from the archives," said a child. "Ah ha ha, what wonder a child's mind is," chuckled Yoda. "See here Obi Wan, there is a strong gravitational pull that draws these stars to this centre of gravity from your planet. You and your padawan travel to the centre of the gravity and there you find your missing planet." "Thank you Master Yoda," the two Jedi bowed and left the room.  
  
The wind blew her brown tresses as she and Anakin stood from the balcony and looked out at the beautiful tumbling waterfall, cascading over the rocky walls in to the lagoon. "Ani, you see that island over there," Padme pointed out to a small strip of land in the middle of the lagoon, "When I was young we use to swim out there everyday and lie on the sand in the sun to dry off." "I don't like sand," remarked Anakin. "Why not?" asked Padme. "Because it's itchy, irritating and.. it gets all over the place. I like things smooth, soft.." unconsciously knowing Anakin started rubbing Padme's back. Padme pulled away, Anakin and Padme gazed into each other's eyes and ironically broke into a lingering kiss. Suddenly they both break away, "We should not have done that," exclaimed Padme. She walks off to her room quite dumbstruck.  
  
Later on that night Anakin and Padme are in the lounge with a blazing fire in the wake of the fireplace. The two were quite off the topic of conversation, but this was too much for Anakin. In an attempt he said, "I really miss the kiss you shouldn't have given me." Padme turned to him, eyeing him. "Ever since you've come back into my life, my heart aches every time I think of you. I missed you, all those long year in the Jedi temple training. I love you." Padme's mouth hung low in half astonished, half knowing this would happen. She thought back to long ago it seems, on Tatooine. A slave boy, he said, "One day I'll marry you." He had seemed so sure it would happen. He said, "Are you an angel?" and he said, "You must be only you don't know it." *Yes that was long ago but I won't let him get to me. I'm five years older than he is.* Taking silence as a yes Anakin suggested "We could keep it a secret." This broke Padme's thoughts. "We'd be living a lie. I couldn't do that, could you Anakin?" "No, I guess not." "It would destroy us," "Yes it would." Padme took one last look at Anakin and said, "Good night Anakin," then strode off to bed. Anakin looked deeply into the fire, his heart burned painfully....  
  
Hahaahha! What do you think? GOOD(????? BAD(?????? Well then REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Coming up in the next chapter of the saga........  
  
Obi Wan and May-Lee induced into great pain....... Anger, hatred and love engulfs the padawan.  
  
Will the Jedi be able to restore peace to the galaxy? HHHHHHHHHHHHmmmmmmmmmmm I dunno You'll just have to find out then won't you? Later days Padme. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.....................Attack of the Jedi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own all of the characters in my fic so most belong to George Lucas And LucasFilms except for May-Lee and stuff. Enjoy, if you hate it review so I can see what I did wrong, if you love it then review so I can see what I did right! Padme  
  
^....^ means telepathic communication *....* means thoughts to themselves (....) means my opinion.  
  
"We are nearing the end of hyperspace Master Kenobi," said May-Lee. "Good, we should be able to find our missing planet." The dark blur of stars and distant worlds speeding past came to a stop as the space cruiser drifted in space. From the cockpit Obi Wan and May-Lee stared out onto the deep blue, water world planet of Kamino. "Well this is it, ain't it?" said May-Lee. "Yes it is."  
  
Thick, black storm clouds shrouded the stormy planet Kamino's atmosphere. Sheets of rain billowed down upon the cruiser. As the two Jedi descended down the cruiser's gangway a lanky, tall, silver alien. "Welcome to Kamino, we have long expected you to come Jedi. My name is Taun We, the administrative aide of Lama Su, prime minister of Kamino." Greeted Taun We. "Greetings," said Obi Wan suspiciously, "I am Obi Wan Kenobi and this is my padawan May-Lee." "Come with me Mister Kenobi, I'm sure you'd like to see the progress of your clones?" Obi Wan deciding to play along said to May-Lee, "You go look around to see if you're able to find the Bounty hunter. " May-Lee nodded and turned off in the other direction.  
  
"So, who actually are these clones for?" asked Obi Wan. "Ah, ...... ordered the clones for the Republic." *That's strange, the Republic would never use clones for war, and at any rate they try to avoid war anyway.* "Who is the source of these clones?" "Jango Fett." "A Bounty Hunter?" "Yes." *Yes!* "Would you like to meet Lama Su? He'd be very pleased to meet you." "Yes, of course." "Right then, I'll just notify him first." As Taun We walked of down the shining, metallic corridor, Obi Wan took out his comm link and connected with May-Lee. "May-Lee, I have just found out that Jango Fett is the source of the clones and the clones are being created for the Republic," said Obi Wan, "Oh, and padawan, be careful. Jango Fett maybe extremely dangerous, but do look into this matter." "Yes master," replied May-Lee. Then the comm link was cut. Obi Wan could feel a great disturbance in the Force, in the present and in the future.  
  
May-Lee crept round the corner, checking all rooms open for any clues. *Man, since we were young, Ani has really grown. He's different. Is it because he's older and more handsome or... hey! where'd that idea come from! Breathe, we're on a mission.* May-Lee comes to a door only to see some blaster burnt, metal armour, quite the same as the one they saw on the night of the assassination.  
  
May-Lee walks inside to inspect the apartment and armour. "Are you looking for something?" questioned an infamous voice from behind. May-Lee turns to look over her shoulder only to see a dark pigmented, muscular man. "Aaaa, I was wandering where I could find Jango Fett?" said May-Lee "Here he is," said Jango suspiciously. "Ah, yes Mr Fett. So you are the source of the clones being created right now is that correct?" "That is." "Ok just wanted to know, good bye!" *Stupid mistake, he's going to be very suspicious now!* "Good bye?" said Fett. As May-Lee walked back down the hallway to her ship she could hear the murmured whispers of, "Boba, go to the ship quickly and get ready to take off." *He's trying to escape!"* May-Lee took out her comm link and said, "Come in Master Kenobi, Jango Fett is escaping! Shall I go after him?" "Yes May-Lee, stop him from leaving the planet. I'll get there as soon as possible."  
  
May-Lee ran outside to find a new cruiser with a young boy in the cockpit getting ready to take off. This no doubt is Boba Fett, Jango Fett's son. Jango was once again clad in that familiar armour from Coruscant. Jango quickly withdrew a blaster aiming shots right at the Jedi. May-Lee quickly deflected the shots. The rain poured down upon the battle, as May-Lee deflected another shot. 


End file.
